


There Is No Friend Like a Sister

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Reggie and George Lass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Friend Like a Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/gifts).



  
"For there is no friend like a sister  
In calm or stormy weather;  
To cheer one on the tedious way,  
To fetch one if one goes astray,  
To lift one if one totters down,  
To strengthen whilst one stands."  
(562-567) [Goblin Market](http://www.theotherpages.org/poems/roset01.html) by Christina Rossetti  


**Author's Note:**

> Stills from the show used as reference.
> 
> P.S. Now that ALL IS REVEALED the art will be posted on my DeviantArt page if you want to download it or... whatever.


End file.
